


Imaginary Lines

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Finding a True Mate is always an emotional experience, but when you add to the fact that your True Mate isn't even your species, but a damned angel, things get even more interesting...Illustrated for the SPN Reverse Big Bang 2017Imaginary Lineswritten by the AMAZINGTheyDraggedMeIn





	Imaginary Lines

 


End file.
